


Wandering Hands

by IfISing



Category: Deaf West Spring Awakening, Spring Awakening
Genre: ASL, Ass Play, Brief Mention of Thea and Martha, DWSA - Freeform, Deaf Characters - Freeform, Deaf West Spring Awakening - Freeform, F/F, M/M, Never Have I Ever, Orgasm, Smut, You're Welcome, blowjob, dom top ernst, hernst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 08:12:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5998357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IfISing/pseuds/IfISing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>DWSA characters.</p><p>Signed- :<br/>Spoken- ,</p><p>I don't own them.<br/>Never have I ever turns into now's your chance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wandering Hands

Wendla giggles.  
Wendla: "I'll start. Never have I ever... done butt stuff."

Hänschen is the only one in the circle to put a finger down. The rest stare at him.

Hänschen says, "What? I've lived. I've learned. I've laughed. All right, darlings. Never have I ever slept with Melchior."

Wendla and Thea both put a finger down, staring at each other angrily. 

Melchior smiles and says, "Never have I ever given a blowjob."

Another finger down for Hänschen and Wendla, but not Thea.

Wendla: "Really, Thea? Never?"

Thea says, "Never. I'm not that kind of girl."

Wendla: "Guess it doesn't run in the family."

Thea: "I've never touched another girl's breasts."

Melchior and Hänschen put fingers down.

Martha looks at her and asks: "Do you want to?"

She nods and shakes her hand emphatically. 

Wendla: "They seem done with the game. Let's keep playing, though."

Moritz: "I've never touched myself!"

Everyone except Ernst puts a finger down.

Georg says, "I've never dyed my hair."  
Moritz, Wendla, and Hänschen all put fingers down.

Melitta says, "Never have I ever gotten high."  
Hänschen and Moritz both put a finger down. 

Anna says, "Never have I ever... kissed Ernst."

And no one puts a finger down. Not even Hanschen

Ernst runs off and Hänschen runs after him.

Hänschen signs, "Ernst. Look at me. Look at me. Talk to me. I want to understand why you're so upset."

Ernst: "You have done everything. Never once has someone kissed me or let me live a little-"

Hänschen kisses him.

Hänschen: "There. All better? It seems no matter what anyone says, they couldn't seem to get you to go down." 

Ernst: "YOU hardly need to ask."

Ernst unfastens Hänschen's pants and gets on his knees. He looks up and signs: "I've always wanted to do this to you."

And he begins to suck away with force, making Hänschen feel like collapsing with utter joy. Ernst knew what he liked and he was gentle to the touch. 

He kept going harder, when all of a sudden, he stuck his fingers inside Hänschen. He'd never bottomed before. He hadn't expected Ernst to be a top, or as forceful as he was.  
It felt so good to have someone else in control. 

As Hänschen came, he shouted, forgetting that Ernst couldn't hear his cries. So to show his gratitude, he stroked Ernst's cheek and signed: "You next."

Ernst was strong for a boy who had never masturbated. Hänschen thought it would be quick, but it wasn't. Ernst had never had the chance to cum before. Tonight was his debut.

He pulled Hänschen's hair to let him know how fast or slow, making Hänschen horny again. He proceeded to put more of his hormone-fueled energy into Ernst's pleasure. Hänschen didn't expect the soft moans coming out of Ernst's mouth as he signed: "yes, yes, yes!" 

They held each other, panting, sweaty, and hoping for more.

And more of Ernst's fingers kept going down from that night on.


End file.
